In the context of maritime surveillance, in particular during sea rescue operations, the mission of an airborne radar is to detect marine targets. To perform this mission, the radar captures the signal backscattered by the targets. However, the signal also captures a disruptive signal backscattered by the sea, called clutter or sea clutter. The position and intensity of the clutter zone vary depending on the state of the sea and in particular placement with respect to the wind, and the precise conditions of detection are unknown beforehand.
Currently, for an airborne surveillance radar, the operator determines on his own the path of the carrier of the radar without taking into account optimization of the detection processing operations. This solution in particular has the following drawbacks:
The detection performance of the radar is not the maximum achievable performance;
If he decides to take into account parameters allowing the detection processing operations to be optimized as a criteria when determining his path, the operator is not assisted in this by the radar. This leads to yet other drawbacks:                The operator has to spend a substantial amount of time analysing the weather or sea environment and choosing the optimal navigation law;        The operator must, to make this choice judiciously, have on the one hand been trained and on the other hand acquired a solid experience;        The operator makes the choice of the path depending on his own perception and evaluation of the environment, often enriched by knowledge of meteorological information, however this evaluation may be limited in precision and may not correspond to that perceived by the radar during its detection processing.        